Mario
"I came, you can go!" Mario is the main protagonist in ''Book of Mario'' and Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors. He is tasked in both games with saving the Princess of Peaches and defeating the main villain. He is exceptionally powerful and complains to the crowd. He is also deceptively handsome as Goombell, Mr Mowz and Sir Snow constantly kiss him. Mario's mother is Grubba. His father is unknown, because so many characters claim that Mario is their son. Mario does call his father on occasion when he wants to increase his force by two. During his time at the Pitty Glitz, Mario has a son with King K. History Mario manages to escape prison with Bowler, much to the dismay of the police, namely Cop Kent. Mario is currently on the run to escape arrest. He is the Persian Prince and was originally sent to Rogue Harbor by the Princess of Peaches, the Persian ruler. Strangely, in his search for the Glass Stars he teams up with Honesty Professor Caesar Reality, who is against Persia and encourages Mario to kill the Princess. Powers and Abilities Mario's basic abilities with which he starts the game are Leap and Hammer, which he can use both in the overworld and during battles. He can equip Medals to learn new variations of these moves. During his travels, Mario gains several new abilities from Damned Chests. He learns to load paper planes in a certain area, get a piece of paper, and rotate like thumb tubes. It is possible that Mario is a robot as Goombell refers to him as a "toaster," a word typically used as a derogatory term to refer to robots. Personality "What is this game?" Since Mario is a "silent" protagonist, he doesn't have lines to be changed apart from dialogue options. This brought many to believe that he is the only rational person in the entire series and that he decided to give up trying to understand the constant madness around him (explaining his "iconic" shrug pose), and decided to use his surroundings as material for his blog. However, Mario does have some serious issues. Some of his most worrying moments include telling Make to piss off, randomly ranting about circuses in front of Prosecutor Grubba and helping Garlic bully Tubbs Fat to death, not to mention Very Angry Mario. Lewis is shown multiple times in Book of Mario 64 to be afraid of Mario, and telling his Concert that he's dangerous. Mario still manages to have a childlike wonder to some things, such as the Princess of Peaches' fireplace. He's also shown to be very patriotic, as he screams in the Pitty Glitz to "Fight for Freedom!". Despite everything, Mario still remains the sanest person in the entire saga, especially when compared to his Concert in Book of Mario 64 or his Band in Thousands of Doors. Very Angry Mario ''"Piss off, nerd!" '' Very Angry Mario is a special form Mario gains in Book of Mario 64 when he equips the Very Angry Medal. While this form makes him physically stronger, he is overcome by a sense of pure rage and bloodlust surpassing even Carbon's, forcing him to blindly attack the enemy. In this state, the player has no control over Mario in battle. These penalties make this form situational at best, to the point where even the Medal mentions this form will get out of hand. Personality Very Angry Mario's main trait is his pure, uncontained anger. He hates pretty much anyone and anything and he will do everything in his power to destroy those mercilessly. Some of his victims are: * Common enemies * The Star Conference * Old Man Fire * Tutorials * The RNG system * Mr. Mark Trooper * God Browser * Fatguy's sanity It's almost outright stated that if Berserker Mario had a power like The Shell, he would already have destroyed Earth. It's unknown how much this form is the result of Very Angry and how much is the byproduct of Mario's own repressed anger. Notably, the Very Angry Medal is not in vanilla, and its insertion into Book of Mario 64 was the only change made to the game other than translated text. Very Angry Mario, originally known as Berserker Mario, was the protagonist of Fatguy's Paper Mario Pro Mode Luigi's Challenge streams, where he stormed across the Fungus Kingdom destroying everything in front of him, bypassing some obstacles considered impossible (Like Mr. Mark Trooper's second battle or the final Browser battle) through sheer anger. However, his recklessness also got him killed countless times. Mario's Dictionary depiction of Mario trying to make sense of this chaos.]] One popular theory explaining why Book of Mario's dialogue is so often broken or confusing holds that Mario does not speak the language of the Rogue Harbor region fluently. He carries a dictionary in order to translate to the best of his ability, and is constantly confused by the translations. If this theory is true, the dictionary would be the "Book Of Mario" that the game is named after. This theory got ultimately debunked after Book of Mario 64's reveal since that game takes place in Mario's birth land but the dialogue got still changed. Trivia * After obtaining the sixth glass star, Mario learns new Christmas exercises. * Mario's hat is part of his body. It cannot be removed. * Mario seems to be a healthy carrier of countless diseases, including syphilis, botulism and lung cancer. * Mario writes his adventures on a blog that became quite popular (despite being illiterate and not knowing how to read), since it's mentioned by Mr. Krump: "Do you still write? Yeah?" and Representative: "Why did you just write?". ** The blog is revealed to have been made before or during the events of Book of Mario 64, where it is mentioned when first hitting a save block. The text clarifies that, upon saving, Mario updates said blog. ** It's possible Mario uses a vocal recorder to update the blog or that he makes the Save Blocks update it for him. * Very Angry Mario also killed the progression of both Section 1 and 2 of Book of Mario 64's streams due to dying and not having saved for a long time. Category:Characters